All I want for Christmas Is You
by edger230
Summary: Dudley is overseas for the war in Afghanistan and all Kitty wants for Christmas is him.


Kitty was sitting at home watching the snow fall to the ground. It was Christmas Eve and Kitty could see lights all over the city of Petropolis. Normally, she would be happy that Christmas was almost here, but this year she was upset that she would be spending it alone. Her husband, Dudley was stationed overseas in Afghanistan for the war. He would write to her as much as he could but it wasn't very often.

As Kitty looked outside at all the Christmas lights on her block, all she could think about was Dudley. He had been gone for over four years and he had visited her the last three Christmas's but this year in his most recent letter he said he couldn't visit her. Kitty could feel tears coming in her eyes but then a song came to her mind and she began to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

As Kitty stared out her window she saw a plane coming closer to the ground and heading toward the airport. As she watched it disappear, she wished more than anything that Dudley was on that plane and she would be waiting for him with open arms but instead she stayed where she was and continued to sing her song.

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You_

_Oh all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

Kitty could feel a single tear rolling down her cheek. She missed Dudley so much. As she began to dose off right where she was sitting, she heard a knock at the door. She got up to answer it assuming it was just one of the TUFF agents bringing a present and telling her how sorry they were since Dudley wasn't here. She was half right. When she opened the door, her eyes grew wide and filled with tears of joy and she smiled.

There in the doorway with a smile on his face was Dudley.

Kitty wasted no time and immediately embraced her husband which he returned. "Merry Christmas, Kitty." she heard him say.

Kitty finally pulled away. "I thought you said you weren't coming this year." she said.

Dudley still smiling replied, "I said I wasn't visiting. I never said I wasn't staying."

"You mean you're not going back?" Kitty asked with joyful tears in her eyes.

Dudley nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I wanted to surprise you." he said. He then grabbed his bags that he had hidden in the hallway and pulled a big present out of one. "It's for you." he said.

Kitty smiled and took the present. But to Dudley's surprise, she took the bow off and put it on his chest.

"You're my present this year." she said. It was Dudley's turn to embrace her.

"Merry Christmas, Kitty." Dudley said.

"Merry Christmas, Dudley." Kitty replied but in her mind she said;

_All I want for Christmas is you_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**The End**


End file.
